Sonríe
by blueflowersfall
Summary: ...porque eso es lo único que siempre necesitaré. — Traducción Autorizada de "Smile", de Beautiful Taboo.


¡Hola! Es **Kazu** :D ¡Qué gusto verles! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no? En todo caso, esta vez no les ofrezco algo propio sino una **traducción** de una bella historia de **Beautiful Taboo** que se encuentra –sin lugar a dudas– dentro de mis favoritas.

Su nombre original es _SMILE_, está escrita en inglés y publicada en esta misma página. Aclaro además que cuento con el** permiso correspondiente** y está todo en regla para llegue a sus manos y la disfruten tanto como yo.

**Aclaraciones**:  
>Autora Original: Beautiful Taboo (link del autor e historia original, en mi perfil) — OchentaDieciochodelMal — Sin mayores <em>spoilers<em> porque la autora así lo quiso :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sonríe.<strong>

_Si tú caes, si tropiezas  
>te levantaré del suelo.<br>Si pierdes la fe en ti mismo  
>te daré la fuerza necesaria para continuar.<br>Dime que no te rendirás  
>porque estaré aguardando aquí por si te desmoronas.<br>Ya sabes, yo estaré aquí para ti._

_Save You_, de Simple Plan. 

"Detente."

Dice eso, pero no se aleja de mí. No digo nada en respuesta y entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acomodando mi cuerpo dentro del suyo. Y él se aleja, gruñendo, cerrando sus ojos en un intento de bloquearme de su vista. Inhalo el aroma de su piel, tratando de guardarlo como otra parte de mis recuerdos. Y es así porque su perfume no tiene comparación.

Inclino mi cabeza para besarlo. Este es un beso profundo y su garganta deja escapar leve sonido. No sé exactamente qué significa, pero es hermoso y sonrío cuando lo oigo por segunda vez. Mis manos corren por su cuerpo bajo la camisa y aunque se encoge un poco, no dice nada para resistirse. Las suyas apresan la tela de mi camisa mientras su cuerpo se adapta. Espero hasta que esté cómodo y aparto un mechón de cabello que se ha adherido a su frente.

"Alguien nos descubrirá" silba en mi oído, pero sin detenerse. La tibieza de su aliento se siente bien contra mi piel. Abro los primeros botones de su camisa ignorando su voz, bloqueándola.

Me rechaza y se aparta de mí hasta que casi cortamos todo contacto, pero presiona con fuerza mis hombros. "Sal de mi vista."

Sonrío y ordeno mis ropas, sin enfadarme. Él es así y ya me habitué a ello. "Lo siento", ofrezco disculpas y lentamente quito su mano. Intento entonces anudar mi corbata.

Él también acomoda sus vestiduras; sus mejillas aún están teñidas de rojo y sus labios, hinchados. "Tengo algo más importante que hacer, Yamamoto." Pronuncia mi nombre con énfasis y eso, por alguna desconocida razón, me hace sonreír con silencioso orgullo. Me tomó bastante tiempo el lograr que lo hiciera.

"Lo sé"

Debe visitar una rama recién creada de la _famiglia_ y su cuartel más reciente y luego reunirse con otra división. Entonces, sobrevolará Japón para solucionar ciertos problemas con los yakuzas y después de eso, viajará a un par de países más. A pesar de que no me lo dice directamente, sé que está cansado. Exhausto. Quiere tener de vuelta su tranquilidad pero, al parecer, aquellos a los que desea destruir seguirán viniendo, especialmente ahora que ha hecho del mundo su dominio.

"Por haberme dado tantos problemas, enviaré a esos delincuentes al infierno" murmura mientras se arregla la camisa. "Y no tengo tiempo para bastardos como tú". Hay veneno en su voz. Me quita de su camino y abandona abruptamente la habitación, listo para terminar su trabajo.

"¡Cuídate!" Grito sonriendo y vuelvo a acomodar mi corbata, otra vez, aflojándola un poco antes de seguir sus pasos unos minutos después.

Una vez llego a la sala de conferencias lo busco con la mirada, sólo para darme cuenta de que ya se ha marchado.

Luego del transcurso de un mes o quizás más, le encuentro detenido en las afueras de mi unidad. Está lloviendo e hizo el camino a pie y sin un paraguas, como siempre. Sonrío y le invito a pasar, arrojándole una toalla mientras me dirijo a la cocina para prepararle algo caliente. Desde allí le oigo sentar en uno de mis sofás –ropas húmedas incluidas– y tan pronto como puedo, me reúno con él.

Las explicaciones sobran; su mirada inexpresiva lo dice todo. Tomo la toalla de sus manos y yo mismo seco su cabello. Se parece tanto a un niño, pienso. Tan pequeño en comparación a mí, tan fácil de leer cuando no hay nadie más cerca. Me permite secar su cabello hasta que las puntitas del pelo se le levantan en todas direcciones y eso me hace reír. Él simplemente gruñe y desliza sus manos por la cabeza con la intención de hacerlas volver a su lugar.

"Y…" Comienzo, observándole beber. "¿Qué tal Europa? ¿Los yakuza? ¿Todos esos otros lugares que ya no recuerdo?"

"Muertos"

Me río. "Estás bromeando"

Sorbe lentamente de su tazón de chocolate. "Los golpeé lo suficiente como para hacerlos aprender su lección", admite.

"Ahaha, entonces, buen trabajo"

Deja de beber y me mira fijamente. Su rostro se mantiene inmutable y su boca forma la usual y conocida línea recta. De inmediato, lo comprendo. Me estiro por sobre la mesita que nos separa, acaricio su pálida mejilla con mis dedos largos y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo. "Bienvenido a casa", susurro y se queda callado. Pero no me rechaza.

Cada vez que se queda en mi casa, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Me tiendo en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido.

En mitad de la noche, suele despertarse y sentarse en la cama sin hacer nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no quiere que yo sepa. En ocasiones, sus dedos pasean indecisos por mi corto, afilado cabello, y cuando me volteo lentamente, él retira su mano. Otras veces, se desliza fuera de las mantas, camina hacia la ventana y se queda de pie, mirando la ciudad a sus pies.

Pero esta noche es diferente. Su respiración es extraña –errática y superficial. Puedo sentir el ligero temblor proveniente de su lado de la cama. Se incorpora y busca bajo las sábanas mi mano. La toma entre la suya y aprieta levemente, Sin embargo, rápidamente afloja el agarre y se aleja, avergonzado. "Estás despierto, ¿no es así?" interroga.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto también, en respuesta.

"Bastardo" masculla, pero devuelve el gesto con otro igual. "Idiota." Se inclina y quita la colcha que oculta parcialmente mi rostro, para luego quedárseme mirando como si algo no estuviera bien. "No estás sonriendo"

"Ah" No puedo hacerlo; estoy preocupado. No obstante, tampoco puedo decírselo. Así que simplemente lo miro, tratando de tragarme aquello que quiero decir.

Se me acerca y me besa; un beso breve y casto. Y murmura, "Sonríe. A fin de cuentas, es para lo único que eres bueno" Cuando lo hago, está a punto de sonreír de vuelta, pero muerde su labio inferior y finalmente vuelve a recostarse, tapándose con una manta.

En ese momento me siento importante. Quizás no importa cuán fuerte es o cuán fuerte se volverá en el futuro, él me necesitará apoyándole y siendo capaz de sonreírle sin tener en cuenta lo cansado que esté; o aguantando a su lado sin tener en cuenta las muchas veces que haya tratado de alejarme.

Y me quedo dormido, aún sonriendo.

Demonios, probablemente sonreiría por el resto de mi vida si él lo necesitara.

_**F**in._  
><em>Sábado, 14 de Mayo, 2011 ~ 01:27 a.m. <em>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por estar aquí, leyendo :)<br>Si les ha gustado, háganlo saber con un review (¡y sería fantástico que lo hicieran en la historia original, también! ¿o pido mucho?) Como sea, su sola visita me hace feliz :D  
>Asumo la responsabilidad por cualquier error de tipeo o traducción (LL) Y <em><strong>gracias totales<strong>_ a **Beautiful Taboo**, quien merece todo el crédito.


End file.
